psuslionsdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Fourth Fanon Awards
Outstanding Drama Series (whole series) ARG KFB BM Ice *Heiress of the Nile - ARG, Ice *Sons and Daughters - ARG *Emblem of the Outlaw *Dancing Shadows *Air - ARG, Ice *Scarf *When Air Nomads Walked the Earth-Ice Outstanding Writing in a Drama Series (individual chapter) Mage Ice * Secrets of the Sun, Part 2, Avatar Brek * The Final Showdown, Part 2, The Weatherbenders * Drowning Hope, Part 2, The Avatar Rhythm * A Million to One, Air * The Ghost of an Avatar's Past, Energy Saga Outstanding New Series Mage ARG KFB BM Ice * Chi-Blocker * Fate's Cold Hands * Silent Hero in Emerald - ARG * Scarf - ARG * The Years After the Hundred Year War - ARG * Avatar: The Sole Woodbender * Avatar: The First Skybender Outstanding Writing in a New Series Mage ARG KFB BM Ice * Siege of Sages, The Lost Air Temple - ARG * A Factory of Faith, Avatar Rising * Charm, Avatar: The First Skybender - ARG * Chapter 14- Judgement (Silent Hero in Emerald) - ARG Outstanding Comedy Story Mage ARG KFB BM Ice * Deck the Halls! by Omashu Rocks * The Necklace Heist - ARG * Super Cool Ultimate Avatar Hot Tub * One Small Step for Amon - ARG * Vandal Karma - ARG Outstanding Short Fanon Mage ARG BM Ice * The Generals * A Promise Kept * Vindicators - ARG * The Trial of Ty Lee - ARG * A Minute - ARG Best Main Character (Male) Mage ARG KFB Ice * Suzaku, Shattered Balance * Feng, Dancing Shadows - ARG * Brek, Avatar Brek * Jenku, Child of the War - ARG * Toka, The Lifebenders - ARG * Taita, Heiress of the Nile Best Main Character (Female) ARG KFB BM Ice * Kiama, Fate's Cold Hands - ARG * Erica, Avatar: The Legend of the Phoenix * Riya, Silent Hero in Emerald - ARG * Sora, Sons and Daughters - ARG * Syra, When Air Nomads Walked the Earth Best Supporting Character (Male) None * Luo, Mysteries of My Past - Nominated * Gaidan, Avatar: The Sole Woodbender - Nominated * Nekku, Dancing Shadows - Nominated Best Supporting Character (Female) None * Ursa, Air - Nominated * Liang, Shattered Balance - Nominated * Min, When Air Nomads Walked the Earth - Nominated Best Villain None *Brother Memnon, Energy Saga - Nominated *Markale, The Avatar Rhythm - Nominated *Naja, Heiress of the Nile - Nominated Single Achievement Award – Outstanding Author Mage KFB Ice *Lady Lostris *The Ultimate Waterbender *BlackMonkey * AvatarRokusGhost * Agent Slash Single Achievement Award – Outstanding New Author Mage ARG KFB BM Ice * Minnichi - ARG * Lovebender110 - ARG * A True Fire Ferret - ARG * Kamigati * Origonalavatarnerdling * Henryjh98 * Shadowboss15 Single Achievement Award – Outstanding Editor Mage KFB BM *Lady Lostris *Omashu Rocks *Acer Indonesia *AvatarRokusGhost *The Ultimate Waterbender *Iceland77 Single Achievement Award – Outstanding Illustrator Mage ARG KFB BM Ice *Halyprace - ARG *Origonalavatarnerdling - ARG *Fruipit - ARG *Acer Indonesia